


That One Kid on the Plane™

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kid!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked “your shitty child is screaming enough on this plane to sound like they’re hacking up a lung and oh my god im so tempted to slam myself through a window but im a naturally intimidating-looking person so i just give the monkey a glare stony enough to startle medusa herself and they start LAUGHING and i dont think ive been equally embarassed and relieved in my life” au for kurotsuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Kid on the Plane™

**Author's Note:**

> perfect prompt, perfect au

Tsukki felt like slamming his head on the wall of the plane for the sixth time that flight, and if he was gonna die of blood loss, he was taking that shitty kid with him. Short black hair and cat eyes, he was the exact opposite of his (stunning) dad, especially in the way that he had a voice much _much_ louder than him as well. The Pudding Kid, as Tsukki called him, had been wailing during the entirety of his twelve hour flight, and, to Tsukki's disarray, his dad hadn't moved an inch. Twelve hours, Pudding Kid's dad had been fast asleep for twelve fucking hours and Tsukki had enough. 

Tsukki, having naturally intimidating facial features, looked towards the adjacent seat and glared a glare so fierce it could have frozen Medusa herself, but no, Pudding Kid doesn't stop, he _laughs_. Tsukki felt a hard blush creep up his face as Pudding Kid's dad blinked awake and looked at the marvel beside him. Tsukki was absolutely and completely fucked. Pudding Kid's dad was hot alright, and damn did he look even hotter when he laughed with Pudding Kid. Yup, he was fucked.

"So, how'd you manage to make him laugh? I haven't made him laugh since I adopted him," Hot Dad laughed, picking up his kid and rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Tsukki gave a somewhat fake smile, "Luck, I guess,"

"If that's the case, I haven't had a lucky day in my life," he placed Pudding Kid back into his prospective chair and shoved the blanket off of his (hot) legs, "My name's Kuroo by the way, and this kid's Kenma," 

"I'm Tsukkishima, and I'm gonna take a nap. Could you stop Kenma if he cries again? I haven't been able to sleep the entire flight," Tsukki sighs, readjusting himself into a somewhat comfortable sleeping position.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything, he only sleeps well if he's laying down on another person after all,"

As Kuroo uttered that sentence, an image flashed into Tsukki's head. An image of Kuroo, aka Hot Dad, and Kenma laying on a bed together, Kenma sleeping on Kuroo's lap. Once again, a blush creeped up his face.

"Well, goodnight!" he turned away, slamming his face into the thin airplane pillow.

"Are…are you okay?" Kuroo asked, slightly worried, slightly amused.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

And so two peaceful hours passed and it was now the tenth hour of the flight when Kuroo awoke to a tiny Kenma snuggled up beside a very tired Tsukkishima. 

"Cute!" he muttered to himself, whipping out his phone and snapping a picture. He made a mental note to ask for Tsukkishima's phone number when the plane landed. _It's not everyday Kenma warms up to someone,_ he thought, making up a random excuse as to why he wanted this adorable person's phone number.


End file.
